


The Servicing of Rubi Malone

by NovemberDecember



Category: WET (Video Game)
Genre: Cheer Up Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Hospital Sex, I accidentally made Trevor adorable sorry, Nymphomania, Oral Sex, Pity Sex, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape, Rubi being a sexy badass, Sex, This game is so underrated rip, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, clitoral stimulation, wetwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberDecember/pseuds/NovemberDecember
Summary: Rubi Malone is one of the Underworld's most infamous killers, whose, honestly, life is starting to get kind of boring. Luckily for her, she eventually gets hired by a young man named Trevor Ackers whose taken a liking to her. Everything in her life past that point gets sexy, bloody, and fun. Time to kick some ass and take some cock.





	1. That Piece-Of-Shit Has My Case

**Author's Note:**

> WET is so underrated. For so many reasons it's unbelievable. Anyways, enjoy, I guess. Please point out any errors, and message me privately if you have any suggestions. :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubi prepares to steal the case for her employer.

WET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

But that’s a different story.

Well, not actually. It’s all the same fucking story. We’re just starting at a different part, which just happens to be the beginning.

✲✲✲✲

 _“And why the fuck can’t he talk to me himself?”_ Rubi hissed over her old, beat-up Samsung. “What, the leader of the Syndicate can’t talk to his hired killers?” Rubi flopped down on white chair in the old cargo plane, watching out over her desolate Boneyard. She threw her head back, groaning loudly.

“His father’s dying, _you washed up old cunt_.”

The muscle mentioned quivered. Rubi pushed the thought to the back of her head.

“The last thing he wants to deal with is you. Just get the fucking case from the man. It’s large, silver, with a red stripe and ball on it. It’s not hard to miss. We’ve set up a meeting this guy and everything. _Don’t fuck it up_.”

Rubi rolled her eyes. He wasn’t expected to be polite, _but maybe not so fucking rude_. Whatever, Rubi thought, the jokes on this asshole. I’m a professional, so I’ll do my best to act that fucking way.

“Is there any other details I should know about?” Rubi asked, her voice as still as a statue.

“Ah, yeah. Nice of you to ask.” There was some rustling coming from the man’s side of the phone, followed by an almost inaudible “making my job harder.” Rubi realized after a moment that the man was going through papers, and ferociously at that.

“You know- William Ackers- people want him dead for _lots and lots_ of reasons. Now, we can assure you that we’ll pay the most for his outcome.” The Scotsman said.

“Blah, blah, blah. Let’s talk about the elephant in the… Phone room. What’s in the case?” Rubi asked, taking a quick swig of an open bottle of whisky next to her. The whisky tasted like shit, but she swallowed regardless.

“Can’t tell ya. _It’s a secret~_.” The asshole harmonized.

“Haha. Don’t be a pain in my ass _more than you already are_.” Rubi shot back in the same sing-song voice the man had used. Two could play this game.

The asshole laughed before abruptly stopping. “No. Seriously, I can’t, dude.  Just go do your damn job. There’s a lot of dough in it for you if all goes well.”

✲✲✲✲

What the fuck was with this guy’s haircut? _Did he just walk into the barber shop and ask him to fuck his shit up?_

Simmons, Rubi later would learn his name from a close friend, was about to take her fucking case with god knows what in it. If this was any normal guy, she’d let him take the case, and let him fuck her out back as a trade for it later on, but this guy’s haircut was fucking hideous; Shaved on top and grown out on the sides, all accumulated in the back in form of a long braid. Rubi could barely maintain herself from laughing.

Rubi looked at the table, which held her precious case. Rubi studied the crowd, beginning around Simmons’ crew- Four possible hostiles, including Simmons himself. She checked out the right side- Four people. Three crew members, and a fairly attractive older man. _Shit,_ Ruby thought. _Wish I could be down there right now._

Ruby thought about talking business with the man while giving him a foot job under the table, wondering how flustered he would get as his hard cock came all over some shitty hotel conference room in Hong Kong during a business meeting, never the less.

“Let’s do this, don’t want to keep the old man waiting.” Simmons suggested, finally starting the meeting. Ruby watched in confusion as the older man raised a small, bronze coloured tube up to his neck. _Holy shit,_ Rubi gaped in astonishment. _He’s a fucking smoker. Or was. Nice._

The truth was, nothing really turned Rubi on after sex unless the guy pulled out a cigarette and blew the smoke all over her. It reminded her of fighting in a fire. The rush of adrenaline, being shot at while your clothes slowly burnt off your body.

“I was told Mr. Ackers was sending a woman.” The bronze tube said mechanically.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding! There’s your first red flag, buddy. Get the hell out of there!_

“Change of plans. Last minute. Had to send me instead.” Simmons puffed deeply onto a cigarette.

“And you are?”

Simmons didn’t bother to blow the smoke out before answering the questions. “Name’s Simmons.” The smoke flew throughout the air along with the ugly man’s words.

“Well, _Simmons_ ,” The dealer said threateningly. “I don’t like change. And if this were any other situation - -“

_Red flag two. Trust your instincts, stupid._

“- - any other trade off - -“

_This trade off is already fucking weird. Does that count as a red flag? Red flag 2.5?_

“my instincts would be to walk the fuck out the door and scrap this deal.” He finished. To be fair, Rubi definitely thought he was about to do that. But he didn’t. Rubi saw Simmons shift in his seat slightly, nervous that the man might catch on with his stupid plan. Simmons acted quickly before he could really decide.

“Relax! I’m just here to do business for Mr. Ackers.”

_Ah yes, there’s nothing more reassuring than telling someone to calm down. Truly calming._

One of Simmons’ guards walked over to the table, gently setting down a thin silver case. “That the cash?” The man asked Simmons.

“Yeah. Now are we going to do this?” Simmons responded impatiently. Simmons gestured his hand at the case, as if he were showing off a model. “You know as well as I do what you have in the case doesn’t have that long of a shelf-life.” 

_Wait. Woah. The hell does that mean?_

“Alright. Let’s get it done.” The man finally said. He gestured toward the case, and a young teen in a white tank top holding a gun walked over to Rubi’s case, picking it up and setting it by the cash. Simmons reached over back to his cash case calmly and began to click open the buttons.

“Your instincts?” Simmons began.

The case was open. Rubi saw the gun and screamed internally.

“You should trust them more often.” Simmons pulled out a silver gun and shot the older man right in between the eyes.

In stillness, Rubi watched as a gunfight began. Simmons ran through, escaping. Bullets whizzed throughout the hot Hong Kong air.

“That piece-of-shit has my case.” Rubi mumbled. Rubi heard the plane she arrived on a couple hours earlier retreat back to America. She pulled out her right pistol first, then her left. _“Here we go.”_


	2. The Syndicate's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubi finally returns the mysterious case to Trevor Ackers — son of William Ackers — to save his father’s life. Rubi realizes that Trevor’s worried and should loosen up a bit. What about a blowjob in the hospital closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you see any errors, thanks. :P

WET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

This time she’d been hired by Trevor Ackers, son of William Ackers, leader of the Syndicate. The pay wasn’t the best, but she busted her ass throughout Hong Kong for Trevor’s stupid fucking case, and now she had it. After a quick flight to London, she was more than pissed off.  She quickly stormed through the hospital, slamming open the door to the surgery ward, Trevor’s case in hand.

She kicked the first guy she saw, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him back. She set the case down before turning to the guard on her right and kicking his shin, rendering him immobile for a quick second. Rubi jumped through the window of opportunity, wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming him down on her oncoming knee.

The guard bent over in pain, and the first one launched at her. Rubi bent low, avoiding his punch. She upper cutted him sharply, and he fell back once again. Rubi lost her footing as she kicked the guard on her right once again, and slipped. The kick wasn’t as powerful as she hopped, and she heard a gun cock to her left. Then her right. She looked over to her right, then her left. Then at Trevor.

“Call off your dogs.” She demanded.

Trevor was rubbing at his forehead in worry. “She’s okay.” He paused for a moment before glaring at, she supposed, was her. “Tell him it’s arrived.”

Rubi almost jumped as a nurse passed behind her. Rubi began checking her out. _Nice bode,_ Rubi thought, aroused. She looked up at the woman’s face and almost vomited. _The face? Not so much. Butterface._

The nurse looked over at Trevor while she grabbed the hospital phone and tapped a number. She lifted it up to her ear and Rubi checked out her killer cleavage. It was silent.

“Paging Dr. Morris. Dr. Morris to reception, please.” The nurse said calmly.

Rubi heard a door open behind her, and didn’t even bother looking. She was too busy wondering what cup the nurse was. She held the case to her right, barely flinching as Dr. Morris removed it from her grasp. _Bye bye, case._

Dr. Morris stopped besides Rubi and without hesitation, opened the case. Rubi snapped her head over to the sound of it opening, and was shocked by what it contained.

A heart.

Dr. Morris closed the case once again and looked up to Trevor. Rubi looked over also, to see his reaction. “This heart will save your father’s life, Mister Ackers. He wouldn’t survive the night without it.” Dr. Morris said tiredly. Rubi wondered if he was tired from working on Mr. Ackers all night. She also wondered how big his dick was. You know what _they_ say- Once you go black you never go back.

“Look, don’t worry. We’ll keep you updated on your father’s progress.” Mr. Morris took a step back, and as quickly as he entered, he left.

Trevor looked over to Rubi. She frowned, his eyes looked dead. He was worried about his father. Honestly, it was super cute. Most guys don’t usually give a shit about their dads. She didn’t know what to say. Trevor sighed and looked away.

“My father’s enemies - -“ He began. Rubi blushed. He had a nice voice. Better than the asshole on the phone. Trevor’s accent wasn’t very strong, but still made her feel like she was on a rollercoaster. A very slow one.

“ - - my enemies - - “ He corrected himself. _Aw, how sweet._

“want him dead.” He finished. _Welcome to the real world, everyone wants everyone dead._

“It’s because of you that he’ll live.” Trevor glanced back at Rubi.

The next thing he said almost killed her. She never knew words could kill. It shocked her, maybe even paralyzed her. It was something no one had ever said to her before since beginning her career.

“Thank you.”

She stood silent for a moment, not fully functioning. She didn’t know how to react. Rubi carefully planned her next sentence in her head, and took a step forward.

 _“And there’s the matter of my payment.”_ Rubi hissed.

The kindness that had reappeared momentarily in Trevor’s eyes turned back into maliciousness. He looked away from her quickly, but Rubi saw it. “Yes, of course.”

Trevor grasped the silver case next to him, and stood up. He walked over to her, and planted the case in one of his guard’s hands, opening it to show her the cash. The guard turned towards her, and so did Trevor. Rubi’s eyes glided throughout the case. _Yep, all of it was there._

“The, uh, amount we agreed upon.”  Rubi took an extra second to look over to Trevor. _He was tall, holy shit,_ Rubi thought. Trevor’s eyes were a dark grey, and they stared into her green. She turned away quickly, and began snapping the case closed. “Wait—“ Trevor put her hand on her shoulder. Rubi knocked his hand off and turned towards him. “What?” She spit. She got her money.

“Could I speak to you more… Privately?”

✲✲✲✲

Rubi grinned as Trevor’s erection sprang out, while the latter looked away, embarrassed. Rubi understood he was sad and all that, but now was sexy time. Hopefully it would cheer him up. It’d been a while since she really gave a good suck to a guy, and she hoped it’d been a while since he got sucked.

She stroked eagerly, but slowly. Rubi kept her pace, each stroke reaching his balls to the beginning of his tip. When she licked his manhood for the first time, he let out a small whimper. Rubi took the sound as a request for more, so she licked the sides of her mouth and wrapped it around his dick.

Rubi sucked skillfully on Trevor’s cock, letting her tongue dance on his tip. He groaned softly as she kissed his shaft. Trevor watched as she worked affectionately on his member, before she finally pulled away. A line of saliva stuck to his cock, and she took a loud breathe.

“Do you feel a little bit better now? Where’s this big scary Syndicate boss I’ve heard so much about?” Rubi flirted, looking up at Trevor and still lazily fondling his phallus. She heard him chuckle, before responding in his almost tranquil voice. “I’m tired,” He began. “I’ve been up for two days straight, and have drunk nothing but straight whisky. Haven’t even ate, love. But yes, this is making me feel better. _Now please shut up and make me cum?”_  Trevor ran his fingers through Rubi’s jet black hair.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.”


	3. The Syndicate Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since Rubi saves that case and blew Trevor Ackers in the hospital closet. Now she’s just enjoying her time and drinking profusely at the boneyard in Texas in peace. Well, in peace until William Ackers shows up with his sexy sidekick duo and says he needs her to save his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa, so i decided to just make it multiple chapters. ayo.

WET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

It’s been a year since she had been hired by Trevor Ackers, and given him the best suck of his life; at least, that’s what Rubi thought.

Now, she was back in her old, fucked up fighter plane “Black Betty” back in Texas, drinking and shooting her days away. Some might argue that this was boring; but Rubi wouldn’t have it any other way. When Rubi first inhabited this place, it had been a crappy junkyard filled with shit. Now it was a less crappy junkyard filled with shit, but arranged into a hired gun’s shooting heaven. She loved it.

An old strip club sign was across from where she drank all day. On the old light-up neon sign was a busy cowgirl. Sometimes when drinking or getting off, Rubi would wonder about who modeled for that sign. She’d like to meet her one day.

Rubi looked over to her old television across from where she sat, and groaned loudly. It was frozen, displaying a shaking picture of a skeleton man in a suit. Classy, but annoying. Time to practice her shooting.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi jumped down on Black Betty top, bending her knees to soften her fall. She reached down and picked up her Quebec whiskey, and threw her head back, gulping some of the aged liquid. Rubi stopped as she heard wheels of a car spinning, and looked down to the junkyard’s entrance gate. A white and gold limousine sped in through the gate, with no concern of who might be in here.

Well, they should be concerned. Rubi was in there. She checked one of her pistols to see if there was ammo in it. There was. She watched as the limousine inched closer and closer to Black Betty. “Here we go.” She mumbled, and jumped down to the platform on the left side of the limousine, looking down at it, establishing dominance. The limousine parked, and what happened next pleased Rubi to another level.

An older man climbed out of the right side of the limousine, slamming its’ door. He was a handsome, older man; dressed like a cowboy, with a light brown leather and goldish vest over a white dress shirt and brown dress pants, all topped off with long grey flowing hair and a cowboy hat. . Rubi licked her lips quickly as he looked up at her. His eyes didn’t move as he walked closer. They remained on her figure, _her body._ He was obviously checking her out. Rubi looked down on him, slowly swirling her whiskey bottle in her right hand. She liked to think the bottle was a reference to what was happening in her special place as she watched in silence.

The man, oddly enough, as no man had ever done this to her before, bowed his head slightly in a respectful greeting. Rubi blushed, and was sure she was soaking wet at this point. He had made his way to the other side of the limousine at this point, and opened the door.

A woman slithered from the vehicle, and Rubi gaped. This woman was… White. The actual denotation of white.

Her skin was like snow- no, snow was too gentle- like ash from a fire, and her hair matched, thrown back in two buns on top and a ponytail. The only thing not white about this woman was her clothes. She wore black… Everything. A black dress, black ear rings, black hair ornaments, just really decked out in black. Similar to the handsome cowboy, she was covered in goldish ornaments. The woman moved like a snake, quickly, with no hesitation. Rubi was in shock; she’d never seen a woman like her before. The snake’s head wasn’t directed towards her though, she looked at everything around her, her eyes constantly moving.

The cowboy moved away from the door, and Rubi squinted. There was another man in the car.

“My name is William Ackers,” the man begun, not moving from his seat. “And you may not be aware of this,” The cowboy’s eyes moved away from her and back towards the car, as if he was scaling the area, waiting for an attack. “but you’ve helped me a great deal in the past.” The cowboy looked back up at her.

“The heart that beats in my chest right now is only there because of you.”

Mhm, sure, that’s great. Rubi threw her head back and drank another large gulp of whiskey. It wasn’t like he could see her anyways. Well, at least she thought. She couldn’t see him. This man was a coward; he was too afraid to leave his car.

“What is it that you want?” Rubi shot her words at him coldly. She was getting annoyed, and horny. She wanted them to leave so she could go masturbate already.

“My son, Trevor. He’s a good boy.” William said softly. Pfft, not much of a “boy” once Rubi was finished with him. Am I right? No? Whatever. Fuck off.

“Yeah. I’ve met him.” Rubi remembered her lips wrapped around his cock. “Great guy.” She finished. She paced slowly to her left, trying to walk off the growing itch between her legs. The cowboy watched her in silence, her hands placed on the knives brandished to his sides.

“He’s in Hong Kong.” William said, but Rubi wasn’t really listening. She was staring cowboy right in the eye. “He’s fallen in with a crowd of – well, for lack of a better word, -- undesirables. And it’s taking its toll on him. And me. I want him out of that influence and brought back to the family fold.” Rubi’s gaze broke away from the cowboy’s. She looked away for a moment before finally deciding on her words.

“Can’t do it. Sorry.” Rubi said without reason. She really hadn’t been listening. Plus she was tired. And bored. William’s disappointment was obvious as he asked, “Why not?”

“A lot of reasons. First is, I hate to fly. And last I heard, Hong Kong’s not all that drivable.” Rubi thought back to when she had been on top of those cars, explosions around her, screaming. It was amazing, but it fucked up the highways, which she saw on the news that they had been shut down. Plus she really didn’t want to see Trevor again.

✲✲✲✲

\- A YEAR AGO -

Rubi gratefully swallowed all the cum Trevor let down her throat, stroking it slightly as it softened in her callused hand. He breathed shallowly for a moment before standing up and cleaning herself up, Rubi doing the same. “So…” Trevor started, waiting for Rubi to perhaps break the awkward silence herself. Rubi decided to not give him the pleasure. “So?” She responded sassily, just wanting to head back to Ming’s and take a shower at this point. “There’s this cute little restaurant a couple blocks from here-“ Trevor began.

Rubi put her hands up. “No, no, no. This isn’t anything except a blowjob, Trevor. Don’t think it’s anything more, for fuck’s sake.” She said quickly, pushing it all out at once. Her throat was slightly sore from Trevor fucking it, but she really didn’t want to go out with him. The pain was worth it.

She looked everywhere inside the little closet except Trevor, who was suddenly extremely quiet. Rubi eventually sighed and looked over to him. His eyes looked sad from her rejection, and she rubbed her temple. “Christ, fine. But after dinner, I’m leaving. I hope you know that you’ll most likely never even fucking see me again.”

His eyes lit up, and he readjusted his jacket. “Alright then, love. Let’s go.”

✲✲✲✲

\- PRESENT DAY –

Rubi dropped the empty whiskey bottle off the platform, which shattered on the ground below.

“Look, you saved my life.” William said sultrily. “Now I need you to save his.”

Rubi still didn’t care. Really wasn’t worth seeing Trevor again.

Rubi didn’t remember much about the date, except that it was boring, and awkward. He fidgeted the entire time, and they didn’t have anything to talk about. She eventually just finished her food and left, exactly like she had promised. Rubi began to walk back in Black Betty.

“…And I’ll make it undeniably worth your while.”

_Wait. Money? Money._

A silence filled the junkyard, except with the few crows who cawed annoyingly. She walked out, staring back into the limousine.

“I’m listening…” Rubi eventually said, now interested.

Anything could have a price put up on it.


	4. Hong Kong Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubi makes her way to Hong Kong to meet up with her old friend Ming Cheung. Things get a little out of hand and there's a love confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA sorry for not uploading recently!!! I've been moving so I've just been super busy and tired. Plus my Xbox 360/One are both hidden in a box somewhere so I can't play any video games, so no fanfic. The only reason I'm uploading this is because I had it written a month or two ago and ready to upload. rip.

WET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

As soon as William Ackers and his duo of sex leaking killers had left the boneyard, Rubi had called Ming and asked him to get information about Ackers. This whole deal was fishy.

Rubi had thrown up at least five different times on the plane over to Hong Kong, and hell, she was relieved when they finally landed. She walked through the town quickly, turning corners and avoiding other people until she eventually reached her destination; an old apartment building that was falling about. She made her way up the floors before stopping on the third. She stomped over to the end of the hallway and turned left to one of the many doors and rang the red doorbell. The annoying ringing ran for a second, and she waited.

Ming opened the door and smiled. Rubi loved that smile. For a man in the Underworld, Ming smiled as if nothing was ever wrong. She loved that about him; he was an optimist. He held the door open for her and motioned her inside, and she walked in. She heard noises from the TV, where Zhi was playing some sort of shooting game. Didn’t he know video games made you violent?

She walked over quickly to watch. Truth be told, Rubi loved videogames, especially the shooting ones. Gave her the chance to kill and not be killed (well, at least for real,) in the process. She heard the door shut behind her. “I’ll put your things in your room, then we can get started.” Ming said quietly. He knew that Rubi was watching, possibly entranced. He didn’t want to interrupt her. Not out of fear, but out of… Another feeling he possessed for her.

Zhi let out a soft moan as he murdered a nazi on screen. He looked over quickly to Rubi, then back to the TV. “Hey Rubi.” He said. Rubi grinned slightly. Zhi was a lot different from last time she saw him.

Ming had noticed, because he dropped Rubi’s suitcases by the door and grabbed her arm. “Rubi, come on!” He yelled, slightly agitated. Rubi had never been able to figure out why, but he didn’t like Zhi talking to her. Or something like that. Ming led Rubi into the old, broken down kitchen. Ming opened the fridge. “Don’t worry about Zhi. He’ll come around.” Ming mumbled, almost inaudible. Even though Rubi hadn’t said anything, Ming knew she was worried about Zhi. He was practically a little brother to Rubi.

Ming grabbed a file from the fridge. “In the meantime, here’s what I found out about this Ackers guy.” Ming slammed the fridge door and opened the file. “He’s a heavy hitter in the import/export industry.” Ming paced slightly around the kitchen before stopping in front of Rubi, who was leaning against the counter. “He either owns or has connections in ports all over the world.” Ming walked backwards to the counter, next to her. “Because of this, he’s managed to have a stranglehold on the designer drug market in most of Europe and Asia.”

Rubi held the file alongside Ming, who was pressed against her right side. He was warm. She died a little when he let go of the file and walked away from her, fidgeting with his hands slightly. If he was another man, Rubi would assume he was fidgeting to ignore his erection. But no; this was Ming. He was fidgeting to ignore his feelings. “He has a son named Trevor –“ Ming began.

No. No. Rubi wasn’t going to talk about Trevor with Ming. “Yeah. I’ve met him.” She said simply, no room for questions. It was silent for a moment before Ming continued his pacing. “Well, when his father dies, he’s next in line to inherit the family businesses –“ Ming stopped in front of her again, raising a finger. “Both the ports and the drugs.” He paced back away from her.

Rubi looked up from the file at Ming. Why was he pacing so much? Was he nervous? Of her? He knew she’d never hurt him or Zhi. Maybe she’ll prove it later, but now was business. “What’s he doing in Hong Kong?” She asked. “Drumming up his drug business.” Ming responded. Rubi looked back down at the file. “Word is he’s been making a lot of noise over here. And he doesn’t do it alone. He’s got men. A lot of them. And they’re not afraid to push their weight around to protect Trevor. It’s not going to be easy to get to him.” Ming said, the last part rooting from worry for Rubi. He couldn’t lose her.

“Any idea where he is right now?” Rubi asked Ming. She trust him, he was smart. “No.” Ming said simply, looking back at her. The look in her eyes says she didn’t like that answer, so he continued. “Unless you’re on the inside, that information’s privileged.”

“Then I guess I need to talk to someone on the inside.” Rubi mumbled. Ming leaned over his fridge. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He looked over to Rubi was again. “Then you need to talk to Rat Boy.”

Rubi laughed. “Oh my god, Ming. I really hope you’re bullshitting me. _Rat boy_? Are we in a comic book?” Ming smiled back at her, opening the fridge and grabbing two beers. He handed one over to Rubi, who opened it and took a large swig. It wasn’t whiskey, but it would work. “I wish I was joking, but no, that’s his name.” He opened his beer and took a small sip.

Rubi got ready to say something else when she suddenly heard a large crashing noise in the living room, followed by a loud groan of anger. Rubi and Ming both quickly set their beers down, hurrying into the living room.

Zhi stood there, crying, with a large “Game Over” screen on the TV. Rubi looked over to Ming, who looked back at her with sadness in his eyes. He grabbed her arm gently, and Rubi shuddered. She wasn’t used to men being gentle with her, but Ming was. He slowly led her to his bed room, and shut the door quietly. “I’m worried about Zhi.” He whispered. “Yeah, uh, I would be too.” She joked at him, but he frowned. “Rubi, I’m absolutely serious. It’s not just these outbursts. He’s getting mixed with bad people. People like Trevor.”

“He’s in contact with _Trevor_?” Rubi asked, suddenly paranoid. Ming had every right to be worried. Trevor was dangerous, and so was his father. “No, no, no. Bad English, I’m sorry. People similar to Trevor.” Ming corrected himself, who in return, Rubi punched lightly in the shoulder before looking over to the bed. “I’ll deal with Zhi as soon as I deal with Trevor, I promise.” She said, looking back at Ming. He looked back at her. They stared at each other for at least a minute before Ming finally pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes.

Rubi’s body shivered in response. She closed her eyes and pushed back into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. For a man whose looks weren’t his best characteristic, he leaked with emotions and feelings. He kissed Rubi passionately, as if he hadn’t seen her in ten years instead of one. Rubi was a nymph, she would admit that, but to keep up with Ming was nearly impossible. Once he kissed her, he lost every sense he had except the ones that involved her. He lowered his right hand down into her hand and began playing her ass lazily.

The first time they ever had sex with each other, which was around five years ago, around when Ming and Zhi’s parents had died. Ming had gotten drunk and gone off on Rubi, yelling that she could’ve done more, but the fight had ended with him crying in her arms, telling her she’d done all she could. Eventually he had kissed her, and it all went blissfully by.

He had done her hard for his first time (she would learn later that she was his first), leaving her wet for hours and a small aching between her legs for a week. His cock wasn’t very large, only around four inches, but with every inch, he knew exactly how to use it. Rubi knew he had always harboured feelings for her, and truthfully, she harboured some also. She just didn’t like to talk about emotion. Just sex.

Rubi suddenly snaked her hand away from his neck into his pants, fondling his cock roughly, making him whimper into the kiss. She pulled her lips away and opened his eyes, watching his face and she experimented with his manhood, touching certain veins and moving her fingers in certain directions. “Open your eyes,” she breathed into him. He obeyed. His feeling in his hand had faded slightly, all feeling moving to his erection. He removed his hand from her ass and began taking her clothes off.

Rubi complied, realizing that they WERE going to have sex. No blow job bullshit. He was going to fuck her raw, right here, right now. They eventually landed naked on the bed, Rubi on top of her friend, straddling his cock around her thighs. He hands were placed on Rubi’s thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh. “Rubi. I want you. I need you. I really, _really,_ want you.” Ming groaned, leaning up to kiss her again. He rubbed his thumb against her nipple for a moment before Rubi got annoyed with this baby shit.

“Ugh, don’t be weird, Ming.” She said, attempting to sound as cold as possible. She pushed him back down on the bed before lifting herself up to go down on his cock.

As his manhood pierced her, Ming moaned softly, a small tear leaving his eyes from Rubi’s cold words. Rubi moaned also. It had been a while since she had a cock inside her flower, and she was just dying to be fucked. She lifted herself up again and fell hard down on the member. They both moaned a bit louder, and she did it again.

“Fuck, Rubi…” Ming groaned. “Well, I’m just getting started.” Rubi replied. She leaned over him and rested her hands on the bed besides his face and began riding more roughly, this time with rhythm. His tip hit her g-spot almost every time she went back down, causing her to moan. Rubi would admit, she was really enjoying this. “God, fuck, Ming, it keeps hitting my spot. I love it.” Rubi said passionately, her shallow breathes breaking her sentence into different parts.

After half an hour of silence except for the exchanging of moans and glances, Ming finally spoke. “Rubi, I’m close.” They went on for another minute before Rubi finally decided she needed to respond, no matter how much his dick silenced her. “I… Okay… You can cum inside me, I’ll deal with it later.” She responded, slamming down harder. She wanted to feel his sperm throughout her hole, honestly, at this point. Her mind was clouded with sex, thanks to him. His cock was driving her a little crazy.

“What? No, I’m not going to do that to you, Rubi.” Ming suddenly pushed Rubi onto the bed off of him, the latter groaning in annoyance. “Why do you have to be so nice, Ming?” She asked suddenly, not wanting to stop. She reached over and set her hand lazily on his thigh.

Ming slapped her hand away. “Because…” Ming looked over at her, this look in his eyes Rubi had never seen in him before. “Rubi, I love you. I always have.” He said, almost inaudible.

The room was overcome with silence, except with the background noise from Zhi’s video game, who was just two rooms away.

“I know you don’t feel the same way. But I don’t care. I’m not going to treat you like a whore like all those other guys do.” He looked away from her in shame. In shame of himself or her, Rubi couldn’t tell. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to say anything.

She stood up and put on some of her clothes.

“I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	5. The Parent's Demise [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback from five years ago, Rubi stays the holidays at Ming's house while his parents are visiting. Everything is going well until... Well, until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! new update! :D

WET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

Ming was mad at Rubi. To be fair, Rubi understood why. After all, they’d just had sex and he told her he loved her. Then she ignored him. So yeah, she understood why.

What Rubi didn’t understand though was how she actually felt about Ming. Yes, maybe she did love him back. But even if she didn’t, she lived a dangerous lifestyle. She had already gotten him mixed in once, and he had lost his parents. She couldn’t think about what would happen if he got in the way of danger again.

✲✲✲✲

\- 5 YEARS AGO –

“Thanks for letting me stay on such short notice, Ming. I know it’s a holiday.” Rubi said, smiling. “No problem, Rubi. My parents wanted to meet you, actually. I told them that you were a journalist, so I hope that’s alright.” Ming held open the door for Rubi as stepped in. Rubi rubbed the cold off her arms, making her shiver. She turned back to Ming. “A journalist? Makes sense, I guess. I’ve always been told I’m a woman of few words.” She giggled, and Ming blushed. “Yes, that’s true, but when you do use your words, you always say the right thing.”

Rubi was about to ask something, but suddenly she was grabbed behind. She didn’t panic, she knew who it was. Instead she smiled and laughed, turning around and hugging him back. “Rubi! You’re back!” Zhi yelled. “Zhi! I’m back!” She laughed and picked him up. God, he was tiny back then. “Mama! Rubi is here!” Ming yelled, walking through the kitchen to the dining room. Zhi looked up at Rubi with a big smile on his face. “Rubi, you wanna play Call of Duty 2 with me? It’s so cool, the graphics are really realistic.”

“Aww, thanks kid, but I really want to meet the parents. Plus I’m starving.” Zhi frowned, but grinned when Rubi ruffled his hair before walking into the kitchen with him trailing behind her like a puppy. At the dining room table sat an older Chinese woman and man, and across from them was Ming. “Rubi, come sit next to me.” Ming said, patting a dining room chair on his right. Zhi giddily ran over and sat to the left of Ming as Rubi sat down also.

“Ah, Rubi, this is my-“ Ming began before being interrupted by the older man.

“You do not have to introduce us, Ming. We’re not mutes.” He said coldly, which earned him a stare from his wife. Rubi coughed awkwardly before the older woman smiled and looked at her. “Ignore my husband Len, he’s just angry from the ride over. I’m Lanjin, but you can just call me Lan.”

“I’m Rubi, it’s really nice to finally meet you two. You both raised some awesome kids.” Rubi smiled. Besides the thing with Ming’s father, dinner had gone and come gracefully. Everyone had enjoyed the food, and apparently it was up to Rubi and Lan to do the dishes, because the men had run into the living room to watch TV.

Rubi was on drying duty, while Lan washed. As Rubi dried and put the clean dishes away, she was proud of herself. She knew where everything went in the kitchen, since she had always been over so much. The whole situation was awkward though; Lan didn’t speak and neither did Rubi. After a couple minutes, Rubi was annoyed. “It’s kind of dumb we have to do the dishes and they get to watch TV.” She joked, hoping Lan would catch the humour.

Lan did, because she laughed. “Yes, that is true, but once you become a mother and wife, you get used to it. If you and Ming ever do get married, or move in at least, you better be ready for a mess, Ming’s a horrible cleaner.” Rubi almost dropped the plate she was holding. Did Lan think that her and Ming were together? Gross, no.

“Oh, we’re not together, ma’am.” She chuckled awkwardly, setting the plate away. Rubi had never even thought of Ming that way, he was like an older brother to her. In fact, the Cheungs were more family to her than her actual family. “Really? That dumb. You two look at each other like you’re the only two people in the world. It was never like that with Len and I, you should be lucky.” Lan said casually, not pausing in washing the dishes.

Rubi’s whole face was red; she didn’t know what to say. “I… He’s like a brother to me.” She finally spit out. It didn’t sound believable, apparently, because Lan just chuckled softly. Lan shook the soap off her hands and turned around, ready to tell Rubi something, but was suddenly interrupted by Ming. “Mama, do we have any beer left or did we drink it all earlier?” He asked, his eyes on his mother but periodically looking over at Rubi. “Ah, all of you are alcoholics. No beer left. Go to the store.” Lan waved him off, and he left the kitchen. Rubi smiled, Ming DID drink a lot of beer. She could never understand the affectation towards alcohol. Personally, she hated it.

Rubi turned towards Lan. “Anyways, you were saying?” She asked. Lan looked over at her, confused. “What do you mean?” She asked. “You were about to say something before Ming came in, I think.” Rubi said, adding that last part quietly. Lan chuckled. “Oh, I don’t remember. It doesn’t matter. You can go watch TV now, if you want.” Lan waved her off, and Rubi rushed out to the living room.

 ✲✲✲✲

“Goodnight, Zhi.” Lan and Rubi said as Zhi went to his bedroom to sleep. Len didn’t even notice Zhi had left; his eyes were fixated on the screen. “Where is Ming with the damn beer?” He finally grumbled before itching a bald spot on his head. Lan slapped his shoulder. “Watch your language, Len. Especially in front of Miss Rubi.” Lan giggled, looking back over at Rubi.

Rubi was confused for a moment before finally remembering the talk her and Lan had in the kitchen earlier. Then she was just grossed out. “I’m, uh, going to go get a glass of water.” Rubi shot up suddenly, and quickly left the living room before another word was said.

Rubi sighed as she took a large sip of water, looking down into the sink. As much as she hated to admit it, she had been thinking about what Lan said. _What if… She did want Ming to be her… What? Boyfriend?_ It still felt weird to think about him that way. Yes, she did love him, but as a brother. But she also remembered her mother telling her that men and women are never just friends. Maybe Rubi did love him, not as a brother. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe she’d be alright with both, and leave Ming up to decide.

Yeah, you know what? That’s perfect. She’ll leave it up to Ming. He did kind of coddle her all the time anyways. She’ll just flirt with him a little bit from now on, maybe he’ll get the message. Rubi turned her head towards the direction of the living room as she heard the door open. Good, that must be him. Rubi finished her glass of water turning towards the living room door, only to stop herself suddenly.

There were multiple footsteps. Too much for one man. She heard Lan scream, and gunshots following. Lan’s scream stopped suddenly. _Oh no. Oh shit._

Rubi reached down to where her guns were usually holstered, only to feel nothing. Fuck, she forgot. She didn’t wear them tonight. They’re in her room. Luckily for her, the shooters sounded occupied. She heard them yelling. She set the glass down quietly and made her way quickly to her room, and began digging around her suitcase. Suddenly, Rubi heard a noise behind her. She turned around quickly, swishing the gun through the air towards the intruder.

“R-Rubi?” Zhi said quietly, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck,” Rubi whispered. “Zhi, go hide in my closet. Now. Don’t fucking move.” She hissed, and Zhi obeyed, waddling towards her closet before shutting the door. Rubi waited a moment before running out into the dining room, hiding behind the table, away from the kitchen door. Now all she had to do was wait.

Luckily she didn’t have to wait long, because two men came barreling through the door with no cares in the world. Rubi stood up and began shooting, catching both men by surprise. They fell within the next three seconds. Suddenly a man’s voice rang through the apartment, screaming in Chinese. “Come out you fucker, come get me!” Rubi screamed in response.

The man shot the moment he appeared from the door, causing Rubi to duck down once again. “Fuck!” She yelled, quickly changing her pistol clips. She had an idea. Rubi began blindly shooting her left pistol before she heard the man yell in pain. Then, she stood up and backed away from the table as far as possible before sliding under it. The man, shocked and confused, paused before continuing to reload his gun.

Suddenly, at his feet, was Rubi, who lifted her right pistol, and shot him in the face.

✲✲✲✲

Ming looked at Rubi, then back at his parents. “Were you the one who called the cops?” He finally asked her, still looking at his parents. His voice was monotone; not filled with that happiness that Rubi usually heard. Rubi blinked. “No. Zhi did.” She replied quietly. Ming took a small sip of his beer before looking angrily at Rubi. Well, at least Rubi thought he was, before he finally spoke. “Zhi! Go to your room, and don’t look!” Ming yelled, taking a step past Rubi towards his young brother.

Zhi stood there, frozen, looking at his dead parents. One of the cops realized this and quickly placed a blanket over their bodies, forcing Zhi to break out of his trance. “Huh?” He whimpered quietly as Ming grabbed his arm. “Go to your room, now. You didn’t see anything, Zhi. Do you understand?” Ming hissed, pushing his brother towards the kitchen. Tears began pouring down Zhi’s eyes as he ran back to his room, and Ming sighed. He finished his beer before looking back at Rubi.

“I’m going to my room.”


	6. The Parent's Demise [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming and Rubi fight which results in unwanted sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slighlty rape ig

Sometime throughout the night, Rubi had crawled into Ming’s bedroom to find him shitfaced drunk off of beer, somehow. He was sobbing on the bed, his eyes red and his throat sore, and the moment Rubi sat down, he had cuddled up onto her, crying in her lap.

Rubi didn’t complain. She didn’t say a word, in fact. Instead she sat there, brushing her fingers through his hair, attempting to calm him from his panic attack. Rubi glanced over to the alarm clock; 12:24 AM. That was hard to believe, it felt like she had been up for days. Rubi’s thoughts were interrupted as Ming finally spoke. “What happened, Rubi?” He asked, his voice shallow and shakey from all the crying.

Rubi sighed quietly. “Zhi had just gone to bed. I got up to go get a glass of water. I heard the door open, I thought it was you, and then I heard multiple footsteps. I stood there for a couple minutes and then I heard shooting so I-“

Ming finally shot up, looking at her with a look on his face that she had never seen before. “You stood there and waited a few minutes? What do you fucking.. mean?” He yelled at her, his worlds curling; he was definitely drunk.

Rubi stopped for a moment, thinking. Yeah, she did wait a couple minutes. “I mean, I stood there for a couple minutes, Ming. I was confused.”

Ming stood up, waiting a moment before balancing himself. He turned back to Rubi, his eyes shooting daggers at her. “You’re a hired killer, you bitch. You can’t get confused, you bitch.” He waved his finger around, drunkenly, almost stumbling. “Well, Ming, I fucking did. It happens. I’m sorry.” Rubi stood up, invading his personal space.

She stared back at him, her eyebrows crunched together in anger. If he wants to get angry, she’ll get angry also. Two can play that game. She doesn’t care whether or not his parents were just murdered; she’s not putting up with his shit. “You bitch!” Ming yelled, shoving her away roughly. “My parents are fucking dead, Rubi, don’t apologize. That doesn’t do shit. Men, with guns, came into my.. my home, and killed my parents. Men with guns, Rubi, who would obviously be here to kill you!” He took another step forward, pushing her again down on the bed.

Rubi fell down onto the mattress, the springs jumping slightly as she did so. She remained quiet. She couldn’t argue, he was correct; those men were most likely here for her. Rubi really didn’t want him to be mad at her, so she pulled the last card she could. “Zhi’s fine.” She said, looking up at him, still angry. Acid leaked from her voice, and he took a step back. “Yeah, he is. Thank you for that.” Ming’s voice was quiet now, and he sat down, resting himself back in Rubi’s lap, and continued crying for a few minutes before separating himself and wiping away his tears.

Ming stared at her before slowly wrapping his arms around her, holding her in his warm embrace. Rubi didn’t think twice before doing the same, closing her eyes and pulling him close in an attempt to separate himself from his parent’s demise. “You did all you could,” Ming finally said, pulling away from Rubi to look her in the eyes. 

She stared into his dark eyes, wondering what was running throughout his clouded mind. Her question was quickly answered as he smashed his dry lips harshly against her plump ones, and moved his arms around her waist, violently grabbing her as with the palm of his right hand. Rubi closed her eyes as he forced his tongue into her mouth, squirming about and causing pleasurable friction which aroused her downstairs. As much as Rubi enjoyed it, she remembered his drunken state and pushed him away, causing a displeased look to overcome her friend’s face.

“Why?” Ming asked her simply, his hands refusing to leave her bottom as she attempted to push him away. Rubi looked back into Ming’s eyes and sighed, her eyebrows attempting to reach each other as she spoke. “Because you’re drunk and you’re in pain, that’s why,” Rubi pushed once more and he finally let her go, backing away to the corner of the bed. “Yeah, I am, but you caused it, you bitch,” Ming spat, his mood changing suddenly. He shoved her onto her back and climbed on top of her, quickly shoving his lips between her head and shoulder, roughly kissing, enough to leave bruises.

Rubi decided not to scream, only to attempt pushing him and talking calmly. “Ming, seriously, fucking stop,” she said as his hand snaked down into her panties and began rubbing her jewel, her wetness grabbing his face and pulling him deep inside her warmth. The only time she didn’t want to have sex, and her body was going against her, betraying her. He moaned drunkenly into her neck before looking down at her crotch to unbutton and abandon her pants, throwing them onto the floor. He grabbed the thin parts of her red panties and shoved them down to her ankles before ripping them off.

Rubi’s pussy twitched happily at the realization of cold air, the warmth contrasting with the coldness. Her flower twitched once again as Ming crawled off the bed and placed his tongue onto her clit and circled around her plump flesh, her unique taste lingering on his tongue. She moaned his name as he reached the most sensitive area of her muscle, grabbing his hair and pushing him deeper into her. Ming lowered his mouth to her hole and licked her leaking juices happily and stroking his hard, clothed cock. After what seemed like hours he backed away from her hole, his mouth wet with her juice. “You taste so good, Rubi. I want to have sex with you, please,” Ming begged as he gently rubbed the inside of her thigh.

Rubi sighed as memories of her and Ming flooded her head, ones where they were happy and smiling and nothing bad was wrong in their lives, and ones where he had accidently hurt her and felt terrible after. In the present he created new memories of his rough lips sucking on her neck, causing her pain, and him hardening as she suffered. She moaned regardless as he released his hard-on and forced himself inside of her, stretching her wet insides, and thrusting roughly into her. “ _Fuck, Rubi, I fucking love you so much, you bitch_ ,” he moaned into her neck repeatedly until he came inside of her, pulling away and watching him drip out.

She fell asleep a couple minutes later, the feeling of his seed inside her.


	7. The Underground Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubi goes to the Underground to get some info out of Rat Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is raunchy. had to pause while writing this just to go masturbate lmao

WET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

Ming was had sent her to find (and hopefully kill) some weirdo named Rat Boy, which settled just right with Rubi. She fucking hated rats, and she was pretty sure she’d hate a guy named Rat Boy.

Pretty sure, until she saw him.

✲✲✲✲

                By the time Rubi finally made her way scaling up the elevator, she was exhausted, no argument. All she could think about was going back to Ming’s apartment and having a nice, warm bath. She groaned, annoyed, as a few more rats rat between her legs down a long hallway, and into some green light. Rubi slowly walked down the hall, following the small creatures, hoping they’d led her to Rodent Man, or whatever the fuck his name was.

                Sure enough, they did. Except no longer disgusted, Rubi was now extremely fucking annoyed. The stupid rodents had led her into a large, neon coloured dome, with some of the gangs looking down at her, cheering. She peered around, worried, searching for enemies. She found barely any, but her eyes settled on a man in a throne, petting a punk-looking idiot sweetly on the head.

                The man looked down at her with his one eye, and smiled, his small mustache curling. He stood up, his hair long and his bare, tattooed chest out, and raised his hand, letting out a long roar.

                ‘ _Well, that must be Rat Boy_ ,’ Rubi thought, still staring up, her face filled with confusion. She barely noticed the door open in front of her, enemies running out with bats and guns. She looked down quickly and smiled, pulling out her two trusty pistols. She always did love a good fight. 

✲✲✲✲

                Rubi eventually chased him into a room that she had been in earlier. The only difference was, she now realized, was that the room so no longer on fire. She smiled at him as she entered, ignoring the two younger men who stood at his side. “Cool, you got the fire put out,” she joked, only earning a menacing glare in return. After a few moments of silence, she coughed awkwardly and looked around.

“That was really mean of you, to send all those little boys after me,” she tilted her head cutely and grinned. Rat Boy lowered his weapon slowly as he caught up her flirtatious tone. The two men, who Rubi now recognized one as the crazy punk from earlier, looked at each other, puzzled. “Am I not good enough to be with the boss himself?” she asked, daringly taking a few steps forward, placing her pistols back into their tight leather homes.

Rat Boy huffed, a smirk filling his face. “No one fucks with the rat,” his accent was strong, but luckily for Rubi she had spent enough time around Ming. She walked closer, finally reach him. She traveled her finger down his chest, cupping his hardening cock gently and looking into his eyes innocently. “Not even a cute little girl like me?” she asked, trying her best to make herself look like she was pouting.

“No, not even for a little _bitch_ like you,” he spat. Despite him denying, he stood still, his hard-on still in her rough hands. Rubi changed her glances at the two men beside him. Her grasp hardened, and he let out a small groan. Rubi chuckled and leaned forward, her lips softly touching his ear. “Please? I’ll let all three of you fuck me,” she whispered seductively, and she heard the punk groan grossly.

“Really now?” Rat Boy asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes.  The punk and the other boy approached her slowly from behind, Rubi unnoticing. “Really really,” Rubi responded. “ _And_ ,” Rubi began, still fondling him. “I’ll let you cum in me, wherever you boys want. Your little punk project can even fuck me in my ass.” Rubi giggled as she felt the punk’s hands go down her pants to her cunt, and the other to her breasts. “But you, Rat Boy,” she hissed, her voice rasp as the punk rubbed her clit quickly, “I want your cock in my pussy. _Those are my terms_.” Rat Boy smiled. “Yeah, _bitch_ ,” he emphasized and she let out a small moan as a shiver ran up from her clit. “I can do that,”

“Take this little bitch’s clothes off,” he ordered the two men, pushing Rubi deeper into their grasps she he could take out his prize. The punk quickly tore her clothing off and onto the dirty floor, shoving her on top. She landed on her knees, bending over and spreading her cheeks so they could get a nice look at her wetness. The punk gargled an unhuman noise, excited. “Mhm, bet you’re excited,” she hissed over into his direction. “You get to fuck my little ass as hard as you want.” Rat Boy suddenly grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, shoving her hard and quickly down onto his erection.

Rubi let out a loud moan as he pierced her abruptly, not caring about going slow or being gentle with her. She bent over quickly and gave him a quick kiss before taking one of his bodyguard’s cocks into her mouth, her pleasure from her core vibrating onto the younger man’s penis. As she realized coldness by her ass, she pulled away from the blowjob. “Hey, punky, when the fuck are you going to fuck my ass?” she asked impatiently, quickly returning her lips around the other boy’s shaft.

He groaned like an animal and jumped suddenly into her, the piercing of her ass stretching sending shockwaves through her body. She let out a groan around the boy’s cock, her entire downside vibrating as she got fucked in her ass and her pussy. With each into her body, she moaned loudly, retracting from the cock in her mouth and jacking it off. Compared to Rat Boy, the punk was a fucking animal, fucking her with no coordination and hitting all her walls, thrusting in as quickly as he could.

Rubi absolutely loved this feeling, being thrusted into heartily into all of her holes by a bunch of cocks. The more the better, she always thought. Her entire body felt warm as they fucked into her, their hardness rubbing against her soft insides. “God, fuck this little slut harder,” Rat Boy ordered, and she felt their paces quicken, their tips deep inside her body.

Rubi felt her pussy quiver excitedly as Rat Boy pumped in and out of her, signifying her oncoming orgasm. Suddenly her body felt hot, and she screamed passionately, cumming around his dirty member. She body tightened as she came and they all still fucked her, this time harder as they tried to pierce deeper into her. “Oh, fuck, _fuck, fuck_ ,” Rat Boy moaned as he came into her, his semen quickly mixing with her juices. The punk screamed loudly as he released into her, and the boy in her mouth only whimpered as he came into her mouth. Of course, as she was a kind woman, she swallowed all of it dutifully before pulling away.

The men exited her body, leaving her with a depressing coldness she always hated after sex. It was quiet except for their breathing, and it annoyed her. “You boys really know how to treat a girl,” she joked, earning a chuckle from Rat Boy, who gripped tightly onto her hips, not letting her move. He said something in his native tongue, and the two boys grabbed their pants and left the large room.

Rat Boy sat up, still holding Rubi down onto him, this time face to face with her. “Why did you come here, little whore?” he asked her, and she smiled. “Information that I know you have, and you know I want,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He grinned. “Yeah, the one about the white boy,” he chuckled, and she laughed along with him.

“There’s a payoff setup,” he began, his hand slowly rubbing her ass. Rubi listened inquisitively, ignoring the sweet friction of his touch. “On the docks near Parade Route.  He’s meeting a local magistrate,” he finished. “You’re a sweet man. You fuck me hard, and you give me information. _And_ you don’t complain when I shoot you in the head,” she smiled evilly, and his face changed quickly as he processed her statement, quickly pushing her off.

Rubi fell harshly onto the dirt floor and grabbed one of her pistols, quickly shooting him on the tip of his dick, and then quickly into his head, his cum leaking out of her.


	8. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubi chases Trevor through Hong Kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter with no sex rip lmao

ET (Wetwork) – A euphemism alluding to hands literally wet with blood. Or cum.

Or a mix of both, if you’re problem-fixer Rubi Malone.

✲✲✲✲

Rubi didn’t expect to become one of the most infamous killers in the underworld, but she had. And you know what _they_ said- Once you entered the underworld you couldn’t leave.

There would always be people trying to hire her. Or kill her. _~~Or both.~~_

After fucking and killing Rat Boy, Rubi was exhausted. Of course, as her favourite song always said, there ain’t no rest for the wicked.

✲✲✲✲

\- TREVOR ACKERS POV -

As much as Trevor missed London, he had to admit how beautiful the culture of Hong Kong was. They sure knew how to throw a hell of a party, at least according to the brightly coloured fireworks that shot up into the night sky. If he wasn’t working, he’d probably go to some restaurant with an outside view and just enjoy it all. But of course, work came first, sadly. Sometimes he just wished he didn’t have to do all this. He was almost thirty. He wanted to settle down- or something close to it, at least.

The briefcase swung around at his side as he walked through the desolate courtyard, stopping as he reached an older Chinese man and his pet perched idly behind him. “Here it is, the amount we agreed upon,” Trevor said, shoving the briefcase into the man’s arms. The man was quiet, his eyes unreadable under his dark sunglasses. “Thank you,” he mumbled, and Trevor barely understood what he said.

Trevor prepared his statement, but quit suddenly as the bodyguard leaned forward and whispered something into his boss’s ear. Trevor felt worried for a moment, dumbfounded at what he had done wrong. The boss looked past Trevor harshly, and Trevor began to turn around to spot what he had seen, only to stop at the sound of the boss’s voice. “We appear to have an uninvited guest,” the man said quickly, turning and walking away with his bodyguard right on his ass.

The young Ackers turned quickly, searching around and landing on the woman standing perfectly still on a roof, staring right into his eyes. He peered, not saying a word. He recognized her instantly, though- her long, beautiful night hair, and her cold eyes- she was angelic, and he pondered whether or not to stand still and wait for her to walk up to him. He remembered suddenly, that if she was here, there was only one reason.

_She was going to kill him._

“ _Shit!”_ Trevor bit. The little slut who once sucked him off was going to fucking murder him. Just cheeky. He turned quickly, running in the opposite direction. “ _Trevor! Come back here right fucking now!_ ” he heard her yell angrily. Trevor continued to run, climbing up and through buildings with her right on his heels.

As he reached a locked door and opened it successfully, hoping on the other side, he thought he might’ve escaped her. Of fucking course, when he turned the next corner, there she was. She stared, pissed, and he turned quickly, running away. “ _For fuck’s sake, Trevor!_ ” he heard her yell, and he quickened his pace. She continued to run after him, hot on his heels. As he thought he lost her again after running up a stairwell, she emerged quickly from the sit elevator.

She let out a large breathe of air as he finally stopped running, just as tired as she was. Trevor was too tired to keep running, he decided, finally perching his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily, before finally looking up angrily at the woman. He could pretend to act pissed, he decided. Maybe even flirt a little. He was still alive so far, so what was a good thing. “ _What the fuck?_ ” he spat, waving his arms and taking a few steps forward. Her eyes were squinted, and she watched him like a hawk.

“You’re a little far from home, aint’cha?” he chuckled, entering what most would consider a personal bubble. She looked him up and down, settling on his face, annoyance and a soft touch of lust in her jade eyes. She turned away, walking around him as he walked around her. “What, couldn’t get me off your mind?” he teased, and she looked down to his crotch, but swiftly back up. “Thought you didn’t like my cock. You seemed disappointed last time,” he smiled, staring at her pretty little mouth that he loved so dearly.

Rubi ignored his last statement. “Your Daddy’s flashing the porch light,” she stated, still walking around. He stopped, confused. “Time to go home, Trevor,” she told him. _Aw, fuck. That’s why she’s here._

“And what if I don’t want to, love?” Trevor smiled, and Rubi stopped dead in her tracks, an annoyed frown on her beautiful face. “Then I’ll force you,” she told him, irritated. At her choice of words, he smiled. “You’ll force me?” he asked, a sharp tone of venereal in the depths of his voice. “Not like that, asshole. I don’t have time for this. Your dad’s paying me good money and I just want to get you home,” she told him, slowly bringing her hand to her pistol in a threatening manner.

“Ah, of course. No fun and games this time, I suppose,” he shook his arm gently and a small pocket knife his father had gotten him years ago dropped into his hands. The leather was warm from his coat, and rough in his placement. “You know what?” Trevor frowned sinisterly. “ _Fuck you, lady!_ ” he launched towards her, not giving her a chance to think. She was quick, he knew.

Of course, Trevor was no match for Rubi. He was down in what seemed like less than a second.


End file.
